The Torch is Passed
by Blue-Star-Witch
Summary: Seven year old, Prince Cody, Link and Zelda's son is kidnapped. Cody has gained all of his parents' powers, and even has a few of his own. Cody is turned against his parents. Can Link and Zelda save their only son before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

The Torch is Passed.  
  
It's been years since I saved the land of Hyrule from Ganondorf. My age is now twenty-five. I have gained and lost a lot from when I first left my home in the Kokiri Forest. I've lost contact with my best childhood friend, Saria. I still see her, but not as much. I found out that my mother, Crysta did not die after she left the forest. She spent four years in a coma, and married my step-dad, Pipes, who is mayer of Market City. Together, they had my half-sister, Aryll. I moved into my family's mansion when I turned 14, and didn't go on another trip, until we took a little family trip, and my sister was kidnapped by a bird. Anyway, I joined the school Zelda went to. At this time, she was my girlfriend. That's where I met my new best friend, Shawn. My biological father is the Hyrulean God of War, Angelous. He lives up in the heavenly palace with his three sisters. His older sister, Din, his younger sister, Nayru, and his youngest sister, Farore. Farore takes the most care of me. Now, after regaining the seven lost years of my teenage years, I married Zelda at the age of eighteen. She was nineteen. Some how, right after we got home from our honeymoon, she told me she was pregnant. So, right after my twentieth birthday, my son, Prince Cody was born. Zelda and I never told Cody about the Triforce. Or of our adventures. We wanted to protect him incase there was a chance that Ganondorf could ever return. Ever since Cody was born, he's been showing signs that he has powers. My powers are all psychic. I can surround myself in a psychic bubble, use telekinesis, use telepathy when I want to, I can feel the presence of others, and I have empathy when I want to use it. Zelda can use powerful glowing beams, use magical spells, and use all different kinds of heavenly magic. Cody can do it all. And even some things that Zelda and I can't do. We try to hide his powers from him. My father does not like that decision. Zelda's younger sister, Kaya thinks we should let him learn his powers as well. But to me, there was always a chance that he could come back. And when Cody was seven, that time came. 


	2. Chapter 1: Bonding Time

The Torch is Passed.  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a perfectly cleat sunrise in the land of Hyrule. The colors of blue, then green, then yellow, followed by orange and pink filled the sky. Not a cloud was in the sky. Everything was going according to routine. Including my son getting up at the crack of dawn, just like he always does. Cody looked out to Hyrule Field from his balcony. A gentle breeze flew through his short blonde bangs falling over his eyes. He had my color of blonde hair, and Zelda's turquoise eyes. He smiled as he saw the sun peek up from over the mountains. "All right!" He said to himself.  
  
Cody ran across the hall to our room. Zelda slept in a pink nightgown with a peach over shirt. I just wore my blue night pants. Zelda and I were peacefully sleeping when Cody ran in our room and started shaking me, trying to wake me up. "Dad! Wake up, Dad! C'mon, you promised me! Wake up!" I could hear Zelda softly giggling.  
"Link, your son's awake." I smiled a little bit without opening my eyes. Cody was still trying to wake me up.  
"Hey, you give birth to him, he's you're son." This all happened while Cody was still trying to wake me up.  
"Come on, Dad! Get up!"  
"Alright, alright. Let's go." I finally said. I started getting out of bed and followed Cody to the door, rubbing my face.  
"Thank you! As soon as Cody was out of the room, I closed the door on him and went right back to bed. DAD!" As soon as I fell right back into bed, Cody came back in.  
"Come on, Dad. You promised me." Cody whined as he climbed into the bed between Zelda and me. Zelda rolled over and hugged Cody.  
"Good morning, Sweet heart."  
"Morning, Mother."  
"So, your father promised to take you around Hyrule today, huh?"  
"Yeah! Come on, Dad, don't you remember?" I just laid there, with my face buried in my pillow.  
"How could I forget? You only reminded me five hundred times last night." Cody looked at me, with my face still buried in the pillow. Zelda giggled.  
"... DAD!"  
"Whoa! Easy! There's no need to scream in my ears! They're as sensitive as yours are!" I rubbed my ears.  
"Well, it was the only way to get you up." I looked at Cody with a look of discuss, and he gave me his innocent child face. The one he knows that I just can't stay mad at.  
"Okay, okay. Go get dressed, and we'll go." Cody cheered and ran to his room. I made a loud yawn before Zelda had a chance to say good morning to me.  
"Well, good morning." She said with a smile. I giggled and kissed her.  
"Morning." Zelda put her silk robe on and started brushing her hair while I went into the bathroom and started washing.  
"So, where exactly do you plan to take Cody? You have a meeting today with the Zoras. I tried to talk as I brushed my teeth. That always drives Zelda nuts. Link, you're foaming at the mouth. Go spit!" I obeyed her and came back out.  
"I totally forgot all about that. Oh, well. I guess I'll just take the rugrat with me."  
"Link, why did you promise him this in the first place?"  
"Well, he's a kid. I thought he'd forget if I held it out too long." I said as I tried to buckle my boots.  
"You know very well that once Cody is told something, he won't forget."  
"Yeah, that's about all that he got from you." I smiled and Zelda threw a pillow at me. The next second, Cody came to the door.  
"Dad, come on!" I threw him the keys to the royal stables where our horses, Zelda's stallion, Goldmain, my mare, Epona, and Cody's pony, Sprout.  
"Hey, Cody, bring Epona around, you're drivin'. I said. Cody caught the keys with a cheer and ran outside. You do know that I ment that sarcastically!" I yelled after him. Zelda giggled and leaned on my arm.  
"Oh, Link, does he remind you of anyone?"  
"Not that I can think of."  
"Are you kidding? He's exactly like you. He's inherited your curiosity and sense of adventure."  
"And that's exactly why I don't want him wondering off without me." Zelda sighed.  
"Link, you're being too over-protective of him."  
"I am not! I just ... I don't want him getting into the trouble I got into as a kid."  
"I'm sure the more you push, the more he'll follow."  
"Somehow, I think you mean that sarcastically." We laughed and kissed each other good bye.  
  
As time passed, I took Cody to see almost everything. We went to all the towns that have been built in the past ten years, and found out that there were amazing secrets that were being held. Cody loves to read and learn about Hyrulean history. So we stopped by all the book stores. I had to make sure that nothing was mentioned about the Hero of Time, or the Triforce. Next, we went to the mountains where the Gorons are. I introduced Darunia to Cody since the last time they saw each other, Cody was a baby. But I think Cody could have done without the hug. As soon as we got to the forest, Cody immediately wanted to see Saria. About the only thing Cody knows about my past is that I grew up in the forest. Our last stop for the day was at Lake Hylia.  
"What are we doing here, Dad?" Cody asked as I dismounted Epona.  
"You'll see." I answered, helping him down. The water of the lake was so clear. The Zoras make sure that it is purified to swim in, even drink. This was definitely my favorite place in all of Hyrule to be. Every day, around noon time, when the sun is at its highest, the water does something incredible that I wanted Cody to see.  
"I like the way it smells so nice here."  
"Yeah, the Zoras do a good job keeping it clean."  
"What is it that you wanted to show me, Dad?"  
"Well, you're gonna get to see in about five, four, three, two, one!" With that, on the wall like structure behind us, the sun's rays reflected off of the lake and made beautiful patterns of colors and shapes.  
"Whoa, cool!" Cody yelled. I looked down at him and smiled.  
"I took your mother to see this on our first date." Cody looked at me.  
"Did she like it?" I laughed at that question.  
"I think so. I think she liked it enough to say 'yes' when I asked her to marry me." I answered with a giggle.  
"Dad, how did grandfather and grandmother react when Mother told them she wanted to marry you and not a prince?" This question, I was hesitant to answer. The only reason King Harold and Queen Hilda allowed me to marry Zelda was because I saved all of Hyrule. But I didn't want Cody to know that.  
"Well, there was nothing your grandparents could do. Your mother and I loved each other far too much for anyone to pull us apart. Of course, it took awhile for Harold and Hilda to realize what Zelda saw in a forest rat." I explained while skipping a stone over the lake.  
"Whoa! How'd you do that?"  
"You like that? This is how I taught your mother. Hold it between your index finger and thumb, and shoot. Cody tried to skip the stick and failed. Don't worry you'll get it, Son. I winked at him. I could sense the time was drawing near for me to go to the Zoras. Because I'm the Hero of Time, and the god half of me is the God of Time, I can feel what time it is with out being told, or looking at anything. Cody, come on. We need to stop by Zora's Domain." I said. Cody gave me a look of reluctance, and got back on Epona.  
  
It took about an hour to reach the Zora domain. Although some Zoras live in the towns with Hylians and some Gorons, the Zora Domain is the Zora capital of Hyrule. When we got into the door, there were Zoras everywhere. It seemed to be more populated then I remembered. I reached the top of the Domain where Queen Ruto and her husband Chico lived.  
"Why, Link! It's so good to see you! You look different outside of the council meetings." Chico said, shaking my hand.  
"I could say the same about you." Just then, Ruto came up.  
"Why, Link. What brings you here today?"  
"Oh, just a little visit. I felt a grip on my leg. It was Cody, behind me. Chico saw him before Ruto did.  
"And who is this?"  
"Oh, you remember my son, Cody from his ritual when he was born." I said, putting a hand on Cody's shoulder. Ruto smiled at him  
"Why yes, I remember. The last time I saw you, you were just a little tadpole." Cody hid behind me. Just then, I heard a little girl call out 'mommy' behind them. It was a little Zora girl. She looked exactly like Ruto. And she looked to be the same age as Cody.  
"Mommy, what's taking so long?" Chico smiled.  
"Ah, Link, this is our daughter, Aquita."  
"Aquita, this is Prince Link of the Hylians and his son Prince Cody." I stuck my hand out to shake. She just looked at me.  
"Well, the pleasure's all mine. I looked at Cody and nudged him. Cody, say 'hello'." Cody walked up to her. They both just stared at each other for a minute.  
"Ew, you're a boy!"  
"Ew, you're a girl!"  
"Ewwww!" They both said. Ruto, Chico and I all laughed.  
"Why don't you children go off and play?" Ruto suggested. Aquita looked at her mother.  
"Play? Together?" Aquita and Cody looked at each other.  
"Ewwww!" They said together, again.  
"Aquita, why don't you show young Cody to your room?" Aquita sighed at her father's request.  
"Yes, Daddy. Come on, I'll show you my room." Cody looked at Aquita and then at me.  
"... Dad ..." He said, looking at me as if asking 'do I have to?'  
"Cody ..." I responded. He sighed.  
"Okay. Maybe I can pull the heads off of your dolls!" Cody said as he ran to Aquita's room.  
"Come back here, you boy!" She yelled, running after Cody. Ruto, Chico and I laughed.  
"Kids today." I added. Ruto sat down with Chico sitting right next to her.  
"So, Link, what happened? You finally want to get back together?" I really hoped that was a joke she was asking me. I took a minute of hesitation and answered with a little bit of nervousness.  
"Heh heh, no, I'm still happily married to Zelda." I pointed to my wedding ring.  
  
After about two hours, it was time for me and Cody to say good bye. "Cody, it's time to go!" Cody came out with make up all over his face. Ruto and Chico chuckled while I tried to hold back my laughter.  
"Dad, look what that girl did to me!" I giggled a little over the sight of my son being given a make over from a Zora princess.  
"Why, thank you, Aquita. Zelda and I were trying to get Cody to experience a new look." Cody stared at me.  
"Dad ..."  
  
It took until sun set to reach Market City. The royal castle is just beyond Market City. Cody looked over the horizon to a point where we didn't visit. "Hey, Dad, what's over there?" I looked over to where Cody was looking. It was the Gerudo Valley. I didn't take Cody there because even though the Gerudos have made their peace with all the other races, they still have very little respect for men. Cody didn't need to experience any of that.  
"It's nothing, Son. Just keep walking."  
"But Dad, we didn't go over there." What's over there? You and Mother go over there all the time, I see you."  
"Nothing! I didn't realize that I yelled so loud, that Cody jumped. I sighed and looked at him. Look, that place is no where for a child like you to go. It's none of your concern. Your Mother and I go over there because it is one of our duties. And your duty is to just be seven years old." I said. I tussled his hair.  
"Why can't I go over there?"  
"It's not safe for a child like you to go there. Promise me you'll never go there."  
"But Dad –"  
"Promise me!" Cody and I looked at each other for a second. With a sigh of reluctance, he agreed.  
"I promise."  
"Good. Now let's go home."  
The walk home was a silent one. Cody and I didn't speak a word. I could tell that Cody was still thinking of the Gerudo Valley. Like Zelda said, he has my curiosity.  
"I have to know what's so dangerous that my dad doesn't want me to know about." He thought to himself. Cody has ways of making his way out of the castle, which I still have yet to discover. He walked as quietly as he could down the hall. Zelda and I were in the main first floor study, reading together. I took my glasses off and put one of the arms in my mouth. Yes, I have glasses. My vision isn't what it used to be.  
"You know what I was thinking?" Zelda turned to me.  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing. I just like to sit here and do put this in my mouth." Zelda giggled. Cody, who was outside the door rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath.  
"Geez, Dad. You are so lame." He crawled his way over to the main doors. Before he could reach the knob, Impa caught him.  
"Master Cody, what do you think you're doing? You're a mess!" Impa looked down upon him with her hands on her hips. Cody couldn't do anything but look at the ground.  
"Um ... I was just looking for ... my Hyrulean History book."  
"It's upstairs in your room, like always."  
"Then that explains why I can't find it." Impa rolled her eyes.  
"I think you were trying to sneak out."  
"N-no I wasn't!" Cody said in his most innocent voice. Impa grabbed him by the arm.  
"I think I better clean you up and tell your parents."  
"Um, do you think you can just clean me up, and not tell my parents?"  
That night, Cody struck again. Only this time, instead of using the main doors, he tied his bed sheets together and climbed out his balcony. The guards weren't paying attention, other wise, they would have seen him.  
"Ha! King me!" One of the guards said. Cody rolled his eyes and made his way to Market City.  
"Perfect! Now to get to – Cody stopped. There was a sound right behind him in a trash can in the middle of the ally. W-who's th-there?" He asked. All of a sudden, a shadowed figure flew out and knocked Cody into the next wall.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
To be continued ... 


	3. Chapter 2: The Fight of a Family

The Torch is Passed.  
Chapter 2  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Cody screamed as he was thrown back into the wall.  
"Quit yelling! It hurts my ears!" A voice said to him. Cody felt the feeling of confusion all over him. However, that voice sounded familiar. He took a step closer to the shadowy figure to get a closer look. When the figure came into the light, it was none other then Princess Aquita of the Zoras.  
"You! That Zora girl!" Aquita stared at him  
"You! That Hylian boy!" Cody stared back.  
"What are you doing here?" Aquita came out of the bushes and brushed herself off.  
"Trying not to get caught. What are you doing?" Cody didn't answer right away.  
"No, I mean what are you doing outside of the Zora Domain?" Aquita didn't like this question. She ran away in order to gain attention from her parents. Ruto and Chico never pay much attention to her, and when they do, it's only for like five minutes.  
"It's none of your business. What are you doing outside the castle at this time of night? Won't your mother and father be worried?" Aquita sounded pretty sarcastic with her tone of voice.  
"For your information, I'm heading to the desert. There's something out there that my father doesn't want me to see. So I'm going to find it."  
"Oh, wow! An adventure! Oh, please let me go with you!" Aquita begged. Cody scoffed at this request.  
"No way! You'll just slow me down!" Aquita didn't seem to like Cody's attitude very much.  
"Okay, then I guess it won't be a problem for me to tell your mom and dad that you're going into the desert without permission." Aquita gave him a sinister stare. He walked up to her, daring her to try.  
"You wouldn't ... But deep down, he knew she would. Cody and Aquita stared at each other for a few seconds. Aquita kept her sinister smile, while Cody gave her a daring look. Finally, he sighed in order to break the silence. Fine, you can come. Just be quick with getting ready." Aquita grabbed a helmet and followed Cody to the stables.  
When they got to the stables, Aquita stopped right in the middle of the path. Cody looked behind himself to see this. "What's the matter?"  
"W-we're taking a horse?" Cody rolled his eyes.  
"Duh!" How else did you think we were gonna get to the desert?"  
"Well, I have these two things called legs, and they seem to work pretty well."  
"Fine. You walk to the desert. But don't come crawling to me when you die from exhaustion." Cody continued walking to the stables.  
"Hey, okay, wait up, you boy!" Aquita said. Cody strapped himself and his passenger on Sprout and they took off. Aquita screamed. She had never ridden a horse before.  
  
The two young trouble makers made their way toward the desert. Once they got to the bridge, Sprout was done. He wouldn't go anywhere else. Cody and Aquita had to walk the rest of the way. Upon entering the Gerudo Valley, Cody somehow knew to stay out of sight. Unfortunately, Aquita didn't know that rule.  
"So, what do we --- "Cody covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Shh! We don't want to be seen." It was a good thing that they were still children, and they weren't too noticeable. While Cody tried to make his way to the end of the Gerudo Fortress, Aquita sneezed and that sounded the alarm. Cody frowned at her.  
  
Back at the castle, Zelda was about to check on Cody. She knocked on his door. "Cody? Are you here? She looked all around his room. Cody? Cody, answer me! She looked around the entire castle before coming to me. Link! Cody is gone!" Zelda was already crying.  
"That's impossible. He's in his room." Zelda grabbed my arms and looked at me in the eyes.  
"Link, think! Can you feel him at all?" I concentrated on Cody's feeling. To me, everyone has a different feeling. If they have a light feeling, then they are good. If they have a heavy feeling, they are evil. But all the same, everyone has their own unique feeling, and I couldn't feel Cody at all.  
"No, I can't feel him!" My voice was starting to fill with worry.  
"Link, we have to find him!"  
"And I know just the way. I went up to Cody's room to find something of his that can give me a premonition of his whereabouts. I tried touching all kinds of things. It's not like I can call upon this power whenever I want to. I finally got a premonition when I touched his bed. I saw him and Aquita being attacked by the Gerudos. He's in the Gerudo Valley!" Zelda gasped.  
"Oh no!" I sighed and bowed my head.  
"He promised he'd never go there ..."  
"Link, we have to go after him!"  
"I'll take Impa, and we'll go after him. You stay here. I don't want you getting hurt." I kissed Zelda good bye, and Impa and I were off to the valley.  
  
Meanwhile, Cody and Aquita were having problems. Not so much with the Gerudos, but with the Leavers that lived under the sand in the desert. The Gerudos were having fun watching Cody try his best to take on the Leavers. Cody didn't have a sword, so he used a stick instead. Unfortunately, a giant leaver broke it. Aquita hid behind Cody.  
"What do we do now?!" She asked.  
"Uhh ... pray for a miracle!" Aquita screamed as the leaver lunged for them. Oh, I wish my dad was here! Cody thought. The leaver came closer to them. All of a sudden, I jumped in and started fighting the leavers. I didn't have the master sword with me, but it was one of the priceless swords I picked up on my travels that I kept in a locked chest. The leaver made a scratch on Cody's arm. But the scratch seemed to disappear right out of sight. Cody stared at his arm. Impa finished off the leavers while some of the lower rank Gerudos attacked me.  
"Stop! I head a familiar voice say. It was Nauvoo. She was the head of the Gerudos. The one that Zelda met with quite often. Can't you see that this is Prince Link of Hyrule?! Sheesh!" The Gerudos dropped their weapons as soon as she said my name. Impa and I looked high and mighty. Cody and Aquita walked up to me.  
"Alright, Dad! I looked at Cody with a tired and angry face. Cody jumped back when he saw my look of disappointment. Sorry ..." Cody bowed his head.  
  
The ride home was a long one. I let the kids ride Sprout while Impa and I walked. "Impa, will you please take Aquita home while I yell at my son?" I asked, looking at him.  
"Yes, Master Link. Come along, Aquita." Aquita looked at Cody.  
"Thanks for the adventure, Prince Cody." She kissed him on the cheek and walked beside Impa. When she was a good distance away, Cody blushed and held his hand to his cheek. Cody snapped back into reality when I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a rock. I picked him up and put him on the rock. He looked up at me and smiled. I frowned at him with my arms folded. Cody's smile disappeared when he saw that I was not thrilled about this.  
"Cody, what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed!" I yelled at him with my face staying in the same disappointed look.  
"I know ..." Cody bowed his head again.  
"You deliberately disobeyed me! How could you put yourself and Aquita in danger like that?! You broke your promise that you would never go there!" I continued to yell. Cody stared to cry while he fiddled with the tip of his blue cape.  
"... I'm sorry, Dad ..." I looked at him with my arms still folded.  
"What are you doing? Are you crying? You don't cry. If you have a problem, you stand up, and you take it like a man! I continued to yell at him. However, my yelling stopped when I looked down upon my seven year old son, crying. He didn't know that what he did was wrong. My face expression changed. I unfolded my arms and sat down beside him on the rock. Hey, hey, I'm sorry. Come here. Cody crawled into my arms, and I hugged him, rubbing his back. I sighed. Ten years in the Kokiri Forest, and seven in ... another place and I still turned out to be my father. Cody sniffled.  
"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to disobey you. I just wanted to see what was out there." I looked at him with concern.  
"Cody, when I tell you to do something, I'm not trying to be mean I'm telling you to do it because I want you to be safe, and I don't want to lose you. I got scare because I thought I was going to lose you."  
"How is that possible? I've never seen you be afraid of anything."  
"The only time I'm scared is when you or your mother are in danger."  
"I never thought adults could get scared."  
"Yup, welcome to adulthood. It sucks! You're gonna love it when you get to it. But for right now, try to stay seven as long as you can." Cody smiled at me.  
"That's my boy!" I started tickling him and he laughed.  
"I'm gonna get you, Dad!"  
"Oh, you're gonna get me? Well then get me!" Cody tackled me and we both laughed, lying on the ground. He was on my stomach.  
"Dad, are we cool now?" I chuckled.  
"Hehe, of course. I put my hand on his face. It'll be a miracle if you make it to sixteen."  
"Awe, Dad!" We laughed together again.  
After awhile, we started to go back to Market City. Just then, a guard came up to me.  
"Sir Link, Sir!" He saluted.  
"Dichino, how many times do I have to tell you that when I'm right in front of your face, you don't have to yell!?" Because I'm such a great fighter and all, I was given a job as a knight back when I was seventeen. Later, when I was eighteen, I moved up in a rank. Now, I am general of the entire Hyrulean Military. This guy was supposed to be one of my captains. Not the brightest bulb in the box, but still a good fighter.  
"Sorry, Sir! But your assistance is needed in a local Jewelry Shop!" I rolled my eyes.  
"Alright, I'm on my way. Cody, stay here. Don't move. I'll be back soon."  
"But, Dad –"  
"Just stay here!" Then I followed Dichino. Cody sighed in boredom. He looked to his right and saw a building that he had never noticed before. That's because it was covered, and hidden behind Market City for ... reasons. It was the Temple of Time. The place Zelda and I were married, and the place where the master sword slept. Cody disobeyed me again, and walked over to the temple. With the city as crowded as it is, no one seemed to stop him.  
  
Cody reached the steps to the temple. He looked back and looked at Sprout. He was jumping and neighing. Cody ignored his horse and walked into the temple. When he walked into the temple, Cody looked at the alter. He read the inscription. For only being seven, Cody was a very intelligent boy. He opened the drawer and placed the stones in the slot. In the drawer, he also found the Ocarina of Time. "This is a very strange flute." He looked at it in awe and out of nowhere he played the Song of Time. It was a beautiful song. He knew how to play it, even though he had never heard it before. "How did I know that?" All of a sudden, the Door of Time began to open. Cody placed the ocarina down on the alter and slowly walked to the door.  
  
After the mess in the Jewelry Shop was cleaned up, I shook Dichino's hand. "Thank you, Sir Link! We couldn't have done it without you."  
"That's why I'm here. I smiled. While I was shaking Dichino's hand, I received a premonition. I saw Cody pulling the master sword from the Pedestal of Time. Oh no! Cody!" I yelled. I have my way of traveling fast. I shimmer to where ever I want to go.  
  
In the Temple of Time, Cody was a few feet away from the sword. "A sword? It's ... weird." Cody looked around himself. His fingers were two inches away from the sword's handle when I came in.  
"Cody! What do you think you're doing?!" Cody spun around to meet my gaze.  
"Dad! I – I can explain!"  
"Explain? Oh, you can explain it, alright. Explain it for a month! You're grounded!" Cody's jaw dropped.  
"What? Just for walking in a room? Why?!"  
"I have my reasons. Now get home, right now!!" I pointed to the exit. Cody's face grew angry as he stepped out of the room. I looked at the sword. Cody turned around to me.  
"I hate you!" I gasped and turned to look at his angry face. I swallowed hard. That really hurt. My own child, telling me that he hated me. I was about to let a tear out, but I didn't want to show him any sign of hurt, because that's what he wanted.  
"... That's fine ..." Cody stomped out of the temple. A tear ran down my cheek. I looked at the sword, while still in the doorway. "Why did you have to come back and ruin my life? ..." I sadly closed the door.  
  
To be continued ... 


	4. Chapter 3: The Past Repeats Itself

The Torch is Passed.  
Chapter 3  
  
The night was long. It didn't seem to be very peaceful either. Cody went to bed without saying good night to me. Which made me feel even worse. Later, after Cody was asleep, I figured I'd better inform Zelda of what happened. "... I yelled at him. I found him in the Temple of Time and ... I started screaming at him. I sat down next to Zelda, and rubbed my face with my hands. You know, it's a good thing I had that premonition, because if I didn't, then Cody would have made the biggest mistake of his life."  
"Would you mind telling me what he was doing in there in the first place?"  
"... I don't know. All I saw was him reaching for the sword. I sighed. Figures. That thing ruins my life once again. Not only does it take my childhood away, but it makes my son hate me as well."  
"It's not the sword's fault that Cody's upset. He has no idea why you grounded him." I looked at her for a second.  
"... You're right. I guess I better go talk to him." I got up and went to Cody's room. I knew Cody won't be in a mood to listen if I just barged in, so I knocked on the door.  
"Come in. He said as I entered. He took one look at me. Go out." He added. I sighed again and sat on his bed.  
"Cody, we need to talk."  
"Why? Are you gonna ground me for breathing this time?"  
"Don't you give me attitude. I let you off easy. I could have had you go up and live with your grandfather in the heavens, and then you'd be begging that I would just ground you!"  
"At least he lets me live." Cody looked away with his arms folded. I rubbed my face and decided to change my tone.  
"Look, I may have jumped the gun with the whole grounding thing. There's a reason that I don't want you going to that place. I can't tell you, but just respect my wishes, okay?" Cody looked at me with his eye brow raised.  
"I just don't understand."  
"Some day, you will. Until then, let's hold off on the grounding."  
"I can live with that!"  
"But the next time you disobey me, you'll be grounded for ... a week and a half.  
"Eight days!" I looked at Cody without changing my face expression.  
"Week and a half."  
"Ten days!"  
"Week and a half."  
"Sold." Cody smiled and I tucked him in.  
  
After I talked with Cody, time seemed to fly by ... without any help from me. Little did I know that a great threat would be put on my family later that day. At about six fifteen, the entire royal family, Harold, Hilda, Zelda, Kaya, Cody and me all had breakfast. I was the last to enter the main dinning room.  
"Zelda, can you please pass me the muffins?" Kaya asked.  
"Sure." Just then, I came into the dinning room.  
"I am so beautiful to myself!" I said as I came down and kissed Zelda on the cheek. Harold, Hilda and Zelda laughed as Kaya looked at me with a discusted look.  
"Never mind, I've suddenly lost my appitite ..."  
"Well, in that case, you won't be needing this." I said, taking the muffin from her. Kaya and I love to joke around with each other. It's very interesting having her as a sister – in – law. Zelda laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"Sweet heart, were is Cody?"  
"Oh, he's still getting ready for school. And I have training to do with my top rank soldiers. You're still going to come for lunch, right? Because if you don't, then I have to lecture my troops." Zelda giggled and nodded. Hilda cleared her throat.  
"Zelda, since this is one of those days where there is nothing that you or I have to do, why don't we spend the day together?" Zelda's eyes opened wide. The last thing she could handle was her mother meddling in her life, just as she always did. Zelda let out a fake smile and pulled on my tunic. I stood there smiling, with my arms folded.  
"Link ... love of my life ... trade places with me!"  
"Nope." I answered, shaking my head. Zelda turned her nose up at me. Just then, Cody came down.  
"Okay, I'm going to school now!" Zelda kissed Cody's forhead.  
"Okay, good bye, Sweetie. I love You." I bent down to kiss Zelda and she turned away.  
"But I hate you right now." I shrugged and walked with Cody outside. Kaya laughed at the fact that Zelda had to spend all day with their mother and not her.  
"Zelda, do be sure to write a pretty little note when you start to destroy yourself, Sister!" Kaya laughed at her stupid comment.  
"You know, Mother, I don't think Kaya has anything to do either. What say we bring her along as well." Kaya's eyes shot open.  
"Why, that's a wonderful idea. Spending the day with my two lovely daughters!" Hilda got up and walked out of the room.  
"Thanks a lot, Zelda!"  
"Hey, if I have to suffer, then you're gonna suffer with me. But remember, I have that lunch date with Link."  
"Hey, you're not leaving me alone with her just because you want to get away to see your husband!"  
Meanwhile, I walked Cody out of the castle. "Do you need me to go with you?" Cody rolled his eyed.  
"Dad, it's right around the corner. I went all the way to desert. I think I can survive a walk to school without you." I laughed and smiled.  
"Alright." I tussled his hair and went to the military base. Cody was just about to walk to school when he saw the temple again. Looking back, I think that if Cody had just gone to school, the following events would never have happened. There's something weird about that temple. But if I go in, Dad'll ground me again. He thought to himself. The Temple of Time is a place where some of the people go to pray to the goddesses. It used to be used as some sort of church, but now, hardly anyone goes to it. Cody stared at the temple. Well, what Dad doesn't know won't hurt him. He thought.  
Cody walked to the temple and did the same procedure as before. This time, when he got to the sword, he actually pulled it. "Okay, this sword weighs like, nothing." All of a sudden, green smoke started to fill the room. Cody hid in the corner, hugging the sword. He could hear the laughter of another person.  
"HA HA HA HA! I am back! The voice said. Cody gasped silently. The person was hideously tall, and had a very deep voice. I'm not gonna go into detail, since you already know that it's Ganondorf. He sniffed the aid. Ah, Hyrule! Birds singing, children laughing and playing ... what a horrible, HORRIBLE place! What is that putrid smell?! Oh, it's fresh air! Horrible place!" Cody whimpered a little in hid corner. Unfortunetly, Ganondorf heard him. He turned around to face Cody. You! You look familiar, Child! You look exactly like that brat, Link who defeated me, but you don't smell like the forest." Cody quivered.  
"H-how do you know my dad?" Ganondorf lifted an eye brow.  
"Your father?! Link is your father?! He smiled. And let me guess, your mother is Princess Zelda. Cody nodded. Ganondorf chuckled. Oh, It's a zippidy do da day! You know what, Boy? I'm gonna let you go! Tell your parents that Ganondorf has returned!" Cody ran out of the temple as fast as his little legs would take him.  
  
It was a good thing that I left something at the castle, so I went back to get it. "What did you forget this time?" Zelda asked when I got in the doors.  
"A kiss from you." I answered. Zelda didn't buy it for a second, but she kissed me anyway. Just then, Cody came running into the castle and right into Zelda's arms.  
"Cody, what's wrong? I thought you were going to school." Cody looked up at Zelda and me, gasping for air.  
"Mother, Dad, I know you're gonna be mad at me when I tell you this ..."  
"Oh, I just love stories that start out like that." I said, sarcastically.  
"I went back to that temple." Zelda's eyes opened wide.  
"What?! Cody, why would you do that?"  
"I don't know, but when I pulled that sword out, some guy showed up!" Now it was my turn to be surprised. Although, I'm not sure why I was.  
"You pulled it?!"  
"Sorry, Dad. But some guy appeared, and said he knew you. Zelda and I looked at each other. Wait ... how ... does he know you?" I looked at Zelda, and we both knew it was time to tell him. Zelda kneeled down to Cody's sight range.  
"Cody, your father ... and I ... both know that man from a long time ago. Cody looked confused. To make a long story short, I am the Sage of Wisdom."  
"You mean ..."  
"Yes. I hold the Triforce of Courage." Zelda took her glove off and showed Cody her Triforce. He looked at it, and then at me.  
"And what about you, Dad?" I sighed and took my glove off as well.  
"I'm ... the Hero of Time." I showed him my Triforce of Courage. Cody stepped away from us.  
"And ... you never told me?"  
"Sweet heart, we wanted to protect you." Zelda said.  
"Cody, this wasn't something that was just decided, we were gonna tell you. ... And to me, that's what a death bed is for." I added.  
"Wait, if you have Courage, and Mother has Wisdom ... then, what happened to power?" Once again, Zelda and I looked at each other. All of a sudden, Cody was surrounded in a green crystal. Zelda and I went up to it. I tried to crack it, but it was too strong.  
"You want to know what happened to Power, Kid? I happened!" A voice said.  
"Ganondorf!" What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled.  
"Taking what you love most. Your son!" I tried everything I could think of to open the crystal.  
"Help me!" Cody screamed. Zelda came up to the crystal and tried to use one of her powerful magical beams. But not a scratch was on the crystal. Ganondorf continued his evil snickering. I tried to stop time, but my powers weren't working.  
"If you ever want to see him again, come to my castle in the Sacred Realm! And don't keep me waiting!" Then Cody and the crystal disappeared. Zelda sank to her knees, crying.  
"My baby!" I had to think of what to do. I needed a team, and fast. The other six sages weren't available anymore, so I had to think of something else. Then, it hit me. My father is the mighty God of War. Also known as the Fierce Deity. No one could match him in strength. Not even Ganondorf himself. Then, there's my best friend, Shawn. He doesn't have powers like me or Zelda, but he's the one person who I can always count on. I went over to Zelda and hugged her.  
"It's gonna be okay, Zelda. We'll get him back. I promise."  
  
To be continued ... I think ... 


	5. Chapter 4: The Help of Others

The Torch is Passed.  
Chapter 4  
  
It didn't take me long after my arch nemesis kidnapped my son for me to head straight up to the Heavenly Palace and talk with my father. The Heavenly Palace was huge. Some times, I would come up here to talk to Angelous (my father) and I wouldn't be able to find him anywhere. Even though I knew he was in the palace. The palace was decorated with gold statues, silver stair rails, and all the furniture was made out of cloud. When Cody was just a baby, Angelous gave him a blanket that was made out of cloud material. It was the softest blanket I've ever felt. Angelous may have been a hard head at times, but he does care for his family. Even though my father and aunts knew all gods and goddesses from other religions, they live in the Heavenly Palace because they are the most powerful god and goddesses of all. The power runs in the family.  
  
I ran into the palace in my god form. Mortals were not allowed to enter the Heavenly Palace, so I had to use my immortal half. I looked all around the palace. Like I said, it's way too huge. As I stepped into the main meeting room, I found my godmother (and favorite aunt) Farore. Farore was the Goddess of Courage. She was the youngest of the four. Angelous knew that she would play a role in my life, so he and my mother agreed to make her my godmother, and guardian. Farore was short. She has the green hair to match her eyes. Her powers were that of the forest. She was my favorite aunt, not only because I held her Triforce, but she was also the kindest, and could understand me the most. "Farore! Where's Angelous? I need to talk to him right away!" I never called Angelous 'father' or 'dad' very often. I moved in with my step – dad and knew him longer then Angelous. Pipes practically raised me from when I was ten and on. It didn't seem to bother Angelous much.  
"Sorry, Link. I haven't seen him all day." I groaned and dropped my face in my hands.  
"Isn't there some way that you could find him?" Farore stared at me for a while. She knew me since I was eleven, so she knew how I felt most of the time.  
"Link, what's the matter?" Her green eyes made it hard for me to ignore.  
"Ganondorf is back. Farore gasped. And he's kidnapped Cody!"  
"How did he escape?"  
"Long story. I just need to find Angelous quickly!"  
"Okay, okay, calm down. I'll come with you, and we'll track your ol' man down."  
  
Farore and I started our search by seeing if Din knew where he was. Din was the oldest, and most powerful of the goddesses. Hence the reason why she is the Goddess of Power. Din had long red hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were the color of ruby. Din's special powers came from fire. She and Angelous have a special kind of relationship. They always make fun of each other. When I was learning how to use my psychic powers with Angelous, and I did something stupid around Din, she would always tell me "Link, I see more of your father in you every day."  
"What's the rush? There should be no running unless there's a fire, and I haven't used my powers all day." Din said. As soon as I caught my breath, I asked her.  
"Din, have you seen Angelous?"  
"Unfortunatly, I have. He said he was going to go to some war, or something, I don't know."  
"Crap! How come he always barges in on me when I'm hard at work, but when the time comes when I actually need him, he's no where to be found!" I think I may have yelled a little too loudly, because Nayru entered.  
"Link, you've woken me up from a very nice nap for the last time!" She said. Nayru was the Goddess of Wisdom. She was the goddess that came before Farore, and after Angelous. She had long blue hair. Longer then Din's. Her hair came down to her feet. Although Nayru wasn't the most powerful goddess, she was the nicest. Her blue eyes met the same blue as her hair. Nayru's powers came from water. As you might have guessed, each of them has an element. Very often, she would come and visit Zelda.  
"Sorry, Nayru. But I'm looking for Angelous."  
"He should be back at any time." I started to moan again. As if on cue, Angelous finally entered. He had his helix sword in his hand. I assumed he went to go fight. After all, what else is a war god supposed to do? Angelous looked like me in the face. Except his eyes have no pupils. His hair was a silver white that fell over his face. Around his eyes and forehead were marks of which he claimed were memories of the wars he was in. He was very muscular, and physically strong. Most of Angelous' powers came from electricity and shadow. In his face, you could tell that he had a lot of experience in life and in battle. He was mostly serious, but at times he would joke around.  
"Link. What are you doing here? Don't you have work to be doing in the military?" He asked, looking at me sternly. Angelous helped me when it came to my general duties. He always knew what plans would succeed and fail.  
"Well, the military can wait. I have horrible news. Angelous sheathed his sword and crossed his arms like he was waiting for a long story. I took a breath and gulped. ... Your grandson has been kidnapped." Angelous dropped his arms and had a look of panic mixed with calmness. Angelous and Cody were very close. Even though Angelous didn't agree with the decision Zelda and I made to hide his powers, he still respected it.  
"How did this happen?"  
"Ganondorf. Cody, being as curious as he always is, went to the Temple of Time, and pulled the sword." Angelous closed his eyes and rubbed his face.  
"And you didn't do anything to stop him?" He asked me this filled with shame, just like when I was a teenager, always getting into trouble, and not fulfilling my full potential.  
"What did you want me to do, Angelous?! I tried to stop time, but my powers wouldn't work!"  
"Link, stop whining. You're acting like you're five."  
"The longer we stay here, the more torture Ganondorf is putting Cody through!"  
"Then what are we waiting for? The Dark World, right?"  
"Hold up. There's one more person I need to call."  
"And who would that be?"  
"... Shawn."  
"You really want to get Shawn mixed up in something like this? Link, he is but a mere soldier! Not yet experienced enough to take on someone like Ganondorf!"  
"The more you tell me not to, the more I need to call him." Angelous squinted his eyes at me. We didn't always see eye to eye on things. That was a rare possibility in itself. Angelous nodded in agreement and allowed me to contact Shawn.  
  
I figured Shawn was over a Lon Lon Ranch, hanging with Melon. As teenagers, Melon and Shawn dated for about a year, then they broke up. At that point, it was hard for Zelda and I to put our little 'square' back together, but eventually it happened. Shawn was the first friend I made when I moved to Market City. Not counting Melon and Zelda. He didn't have any friends until I came around. Ever since the first time I saw him, we do pretty much everything together. Zelda says that Shawn and I were and I quote 'ment to be together ...' Shawn had fiery red hair, emerald eyes, and just a loveable personality that you just couldn't stay mad at. Because Shawn is like a brother to me, I made him Cody's godfather. Melon is his godmother, thanks to Zelda. In no time at all, I had shimmered into the room. Shawn and Melon were drinking milk and having cookies. "Shawn! Emergency!"  
"Whoa, slow down there, Bud. Take a deep breath. Now calmly. What is it that's a problem?"  
"Cody has been kidnapped!" Shawn stared at me with his eyes wide open. Then he stood up and started yelling at me.  
"YOU KNOW, THIS IS SOMETHING THAT YOU SHOULD REALLY TELL ME RIGHT AWAY!"  
"You told me to calm down!"  
"When was the last time you ever listened to me?!" He did have a point on that one. A second later, Angelous thundered into the room. Both Melon and Shawn stood up. Melon curtsied.  
"Yo, Lord Angelous! What's happenin'?" Shawn said. I rolled my eyes. I love Shawn like a brother, but he's not all that wise when it comes to keeping his mouth shut.  
"Shawn, I'm sure you very well know that Cody has been kidnapped." Angelous informed.  
"Yeah, by who this time?"  
"Ganondorf ..." I answered. I hung my head and tried to hold back my tears. I couldn't let anyone know that I just wanted to cry about losing my only son. And I especially couldn't let Angelous see.  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
"Shawn, you're my best friend. I need you there to help me get my son back."  
"Wait, have you not paid attention to what I do in training? I can't even train without falling on my face! If I go up against your arch nemesis, I won't have a face to fall on anymore!" I was about to say something when Angelous bumped in before I could.  
"Who said you would be fighting him?" He smiled as he said it.  
"Shawn ... please. You're my best friend ... and he's your nephew." I tried to make it sound too cute to resist. Finally, he gave in.  
"Oh, alright!"  
  
Shawn and I met up with Zelda in the Temple of Time. After Shawn gave her a comforting hug, she started to cry in my arms. "Link, I'm so worried!"  
"I know, I know. We're going to get him back."  
"Where's Angelous? I thought you said he was going to help us."  
"I think we lost him when we came out of the ranch." Shawn said.  
"I would feel much better if he were here with us." I kissed Zelda on her forehead gently.  
"Everything's going to be alright." I assured her. I looked at the master sword. The sword that ruined my life one too many times. Now, it went too far, freeing Ganondorf and taking Cody. For the next few moments, there was nothing but me and the sword. I pulled it out with so much might, that it might as well have been broken into pieces. All of a sudden, Zelda, Shawn and I were surrounded in a blue light. When we came to, Zelda and I found that we were once again the Light Temple inside the Sacred Realm.  
"... I don't think this is Hyrule." Shawn said.  
"No! What was your first clue?" I added, sarcastically. Zelda and I have been to the Sacred Realm outside of the Light Temple walls, but Shawn had never stepped foot in the Dark World at all. Because of this, I knew I had to keep an eye on him. The three of us walked outside. I clenched my stomach from all of the dark and heavy feelings. I hated coming to the Sacred Realm and being psychic at the same time. There were just too many evil feelings. Zelda kneeled down to catch me.  
"Link, are you okay?" I shook my head, with my eyes still clenched.  
"I'm fine ..." Shawn looked at me.  
"Dude, maybe you better sit this one out."  
"No ... I have to ... save Cody. ... This is just ... something I ... have to live with ..." Just then, Angelous thundered in, sitting on a high rock with his arms crossed.  
"Link that was always a weakness for you ..." I looked up at him. "You think you can do everything, and you refuse to allow anyone to help you." I looked into his eyes, saying mean things about him in my mind.  
"There's ... no time. We have to save – AAAHH!!!!" All of a sudden, my head started to fill with pain and suffering. Like I said, I'm psychic, and an empath. I could feel the presence of all the evil beings in the Sacred Realm, all the pain and suffering that so much went through. It was just too much!  
"Link, maybe Shawn, Angelous, and I should do this. You're in no shape to even be here."  
"NO!" I screamed. Zelda and Shawn jumped away. I didn't even care about them at the moment. "... Let's just go." I started walking toward Ganondorf's castle.  
"What is the matter with him?" Shawn asked. Angelous stood beside Zelda and Shawn.  
"Isn't it obvious? Link's overprotection of Cody is getting the best of him. If we're not careful, Ganondorf could use that as an advantage for himself." Zelda was confused.  
"What do you mean, Angelous?"  
"Well, think about it. Cody opened the seal that you and the other sages created years ago. It was because of that seal that Ganondorf was confined to this place. With the seal gone, Ganondorf could have gone anywhere in the world that he wanted. But he chose this place because he knows how sensitive Link is to evil energy."  
"Oh, I get it. 'Ganie' thinks that by torturing Link through his emotions and thoughts, he'll take down Link and Cody too!" Shawn said.  
"Exactly. And by doing so, gaining the Triforce of Courage as well."  
  
"No ... my family ... Shawn, Angelous, I want nothing in the world then to hold my baby in my arms again. But I don't want Link to hurt himself anymore then he currently is ..." Angelous kissed Zelda on the cheek.  
"Don't worry, Zelda. I've been dealing with that boy since he was a teenager. I won't let him hurt himself, and I will help rescue Cody all the same." Angelous smiled. Zelda hugged him. He was like a third father to her, which ... he basically is ... counting Harold and Pipes. Shawn looked in my direction.  
"Well, we better go after him before Captain Blonde – Beard does something he'd gonna regret." Zelda and Angelous agreed. Some how, some way, I was going to get my son back home, safe in his bed where he belongs.  
  
To Be Continued ... 


	6. Chapter 5: Learning Something New

The Torch is Passed.  
Chapter 5  
  
Back in Ganondorf's castle, Cody did everything he could think of to try and break out of his little prison that he was held captive in. He was being watched by an iron knuckle. "I want my lawyer! I want my mommy!" Cody yelled. The iron knuckle rolled his eyes. I don't think he though he could take another ounce of Cody. "I have the right to a phone call! I have the right to my lawyer! I have the right to remain silent ... but ... but I don't want to!" The iron knuckle had had enough.  
"QUIET!" Cody jumped back with a look of fright. The iron knuckle started pacing around Cody's cell. Cody watched as the iron knuckle paced.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Guarding you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I was told to."  
"Why?"  
"Because I was the only one stupid enough to take this post ..."  
"Why?"  
"Because I wasn't thinking."  
"Why?"  
"SHUT UP!" Cody laughed as he knew he was pushing the iron knuckle's buttons.  
"Hey, Mister ..."  
"What ..."  
"I have to go to the bathroom."  
"You're gonna have to wait."  
"No, seriously, Mister! I gotta go!"  
"Tough!" Cody started his 'innocent child – like' cry. The iron knuckle opened the cell door, and grabbed Cody's arm.  
  
Meanwhile, I was having a hard enough time trying to stay focused without all the distractions my wife and best friend gave me. I kneeled over, trying to catch my breath.  
"Link, are you okay?" Zelda asked. It took a while for me to answer her.  
"I'm fine ..."  
"If you're fine, how come you're not walking?" Shawn asked me.  
"The question is how come you didn't keep going?" Shawn's only a soldier, while I'm the general. So he has to obey all of my commands.  
"But, Link –"  
"That's an order!" Shawn looked at me like he wanted to kill me. The only time I ever gave him an order and expected him to follow it was when we were on the battlefield. Other then that, I've never given him an order like that. I think he was more surprised that I didn't get up myself.  
"... Okay. Fine." Shawn said, softly. He went to catch up with Angelous. I stood up, shaking my head. Zelda could tell that I was getting weaker by the second, although, she didn't say anything. To make matters worse, Ganondorf was watching me through his magical mirror. He also, could see that I was getting weaker. He snickered to himself.  
"This may be the opportunity I've been looking for." Suddenly, a bunch of redeads, stalfos, and moblins surrounded us.  
"Oh, great. Just what we need ..." I said. Angelous mostly focused on the redeads while Shawn took care of the moblins. I tried to fight the stalfos.  
"Who are you supposed to be?" I asked. The stalfos sniffed the air.  
"... Old forest spice?"  
"I hate my life ..." The stalfos and I started battling. Soon, I fell to the ground. The stalfos was about to strike me when Zelda used one of her magical beams and killed the stalfos. I glared at her.  
"What did you do that for?!"  
"Excuse me, but I was saving your life!"  
"News flash, Sweet – heart! I save your life! Not the other way around!" I walked past her, Shawn, and Angelous.  
"Angelous, what has gotten into him?"  
"His struggle to keep his sanity in this world is forcing him to use all his energy on it."  
"So, what does that have to do with his attitude?"  
"Link uses his energy to hide his feelings, have you noticed that?" Shawn and Zelda shook their heads. "As Link uses his strength to keep his sanity, there's none left for his emotions. If we can get Cody back, I'm sure Link will come to his senses."  
"I sure hope so. Because his attitude is getting on my nerves! It's one thing to deal with him at work, but outside of work is something else!"  
  
Meanwhile, Cody and the iron knuckle had a good time together. Cody stared at the iron knuckle while it glared at him. "What are you looking at?"  
"Your head's big and pointed."  
"Thank you for noticing that."  
"I'm a kid. It's my job to notice things." Just then, a moblin came in and whispered something in the iron knuckle's ear. It got up and grabbed Cody's wrist. "Not liking this!" The iron knuckle took Cody to Ganondorf's ... "office." There, he left him.  
"So, Child ... I guess I have to thank you for setting me free." Cody was terrified. He didn't know if Ganondorf wanted something from him, or if he simply wanted to kill him.  
"W – who are you?"  
"I think you know who I am."  
"Yeah, all I know is that you're the old guy who kidnapped me."  
"But do you know why I kidnapped you?"  
"No idea."  
"Well, let me tell you, Child. You have a gift. A few ... special gifts. Gifts your parents gave you when you were born."  
"... Like what?" Ganondorf came into the light. Now, Cody was even more terrified.  
"Like the fact that you can move things with your mind."  
"I've never done that."  
"You have, M'boy. Your mother and father have hidden that power from you. You have inherited all of your family's powers. And in doing so, the powers that your mother has given you mixed with the powers that your father has given you, and created new powers for yourself."  
"No idea what that means!" Ganondorf rolled his eyes.  
"In other words ..." He threw some kind of Dark World fruit at Cody. Cody raised his arms to protect himself, and found that nothing hit him. When he lowered his arms, he could see the fruit floating in front of him.  
"How did you do that?"  
"I didn't. You did."  
"Do you know what else I can do?" Cody had no idea what he was getting himself into. All he wanted to know was how to use his powers. Ganondorf let out a sinister smile.  
  
It took days to reach just the entrance to the castle. It's just too bad that I couldn't use my powers as I would have been able to, if I were not too weak from the dark essences of the Dark World. "We're ... almost there ..." I stated. Shawn stayed very quiet for a while. I didn't even bother to ask why that was. Zelda came up and hugged me.  
"Finally, I can see my baby's face again." Little did we know that the sweet innocent child that we had raised was no where to be found. That innocent child had been turned into the most dreadful enemy that I could ever go against. How could I fight him? Not the fact that he was only a seven year old boy, but the fact that he is my own flesh and blood. The one who I swore that no harm would ever come to the day he was born. The one I watched grow up, and who looked exactly like me. Zelda and I always knew that Cody was powerful. When Zelda was pregnant with him, even inside of his mother's stomach, he could sense danger. That unborn child used the powers that we gave him to protect us from danger. And now, he would be used to spread danger. Angelous told me of a prophecy that had been carried out the day Cody was born, that told of a key that would lock all evil in its place. For the longest time, I thought I was that key. But I was wrong, for I knew that the seal that Zelda, the sages and I placed on Ganondorf would not last forever. The seal that the key would set is said to be a permanent solution. That key ... is Cody. I didn't want to believe Angelous when he told me this, but no matter how much I wanted to deny it, I knew it was true. There's so much I need to tell him. I can only hope that I'm not too late to save my only son. ...  
  
Something just wasn't right. I had lost my son, and about to lose my wife. I wasn't going to lose my best friend in the process. I took Shawn's arm and pulled him away. "Dude, what's your problem?"  
"Hey, you wanted to be the general here. So I'm awaiting your commands. What do we do, Chief?" I gave a long deep sigh.  
"Look, back there ... I didn't know what I was saying. I couldn't control my actions.  
"Right. Well, after this, I'm gonna take an absence from the chase, Boss."  
"You can't do that!"  
"I can and I'm gonna!"  
"Alright, then why don't you just start by getting the hell outta here!?" Shawn stared at me for a second.  
"You know what? I think that's the only thing we've agreed on since we've been in this world!" Shawn left, pounding.  
"Shawn!" I called. He didn't even bother to stop. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to go after him. I walked back up to Zelda and Angelous.  
"Where's Shawn?" Angelous asked.  
"He's not coming back ..." Zelda and Angelous gasped.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing. Let's just go get Cody." Angelous grabbed my arm as I tried to walk past him.  
"I am utterly sick and tired of your attitude lately, Link! I have put up with it thus far hoping that you would learn how to control your emotions and your senses at the same time! Now I know how you feel about losing your son. All of us are feeling it. You are not the only one who cared for the boy, Link! Under no circumstances will you take it out on either Zelda or me." Angelous said, giving me a deep long look.  
"You don't have the right to get all 'parenty' on me anymore, Angelous." He looked at me without showing any signs that he was hurt. It irritates me when he does that. And yet, I knew he was hurt.  
"I will remember that when Cody is your age, and he says that to you." Angelous walked to the drawbridge. This had to stop. Not only did I lose my son, I lost my father, and my best friend. Ganondorf's plan to slowly eat me away was working. And I couldn't let that happen. Before Zelda caught up with Angelous, I spun her around and kissed her tightly. I could tell that she enjoyed it.  
"That's the Link I fell in love with. Where have you been?"  
"I just want you to know that no matter what happens I'll always love you. In life or death." Zelda smiled and hugged me. We walked up to Angelous' side inside the Castle court.  
"GANONDORF!" I yelled. As if on cue, there he was, standing in his balcony. The iron knuckle standing next to him signaled for an entire army of iron knuckles to surround us. Unfortunatly, there were too many iron knuckles at the same time, all wearing tin armor. As they marched, Zelda, Angelous, Ganondorf, the iron knuckle next to him, and I all covered our ears.  
"I hope it's worth the noise!" When they settled around us, Ganondorf spoke. "Well, well, well. It's about time! Alright, who put a bet on three days? You won!" He said, sarcastically.  
"You know why we're here, Ganondorf! Let my son go, of face the threat of death!" Ganondorf was always one for having the last word. Not as bad as one of my more stressful foes, but pretty bad.  
"I think you might want to ask the boy yourself." There was a smokescreen that filled the bottom floor. When the smoke cleared, there stood Cody.  
"Cody!" Zelda shouted. She wanted to go over to him, but Angelous and I stopped her.  
"Wait, Zelda. That is not Cody." Angelous informed her. I looked into the child's eyes. It was Cody's body, but something was different. He wasn't the same happy and energetic little boy that Zelda and I raised. I started walking toward him  
"... Cody?" He just stared at me with a hateful look upon his face.  
"... You lied to me ..." I jumped. I could hear Ganondorf up on his balcony, snickering.  
"This should be enjoyable." I looked at him. "Isn't this a sight? There's your son, Link. Go ahead. Take him." My gaze reached Cody again as I let out my hand for his.  
"Cody, give me your hand; we're going home." Cody stepped back.  
"My parents told me never to take rides from strangers." Zelda gasped.  
"Cody, don't you recognize us, Baby?" Cody stared at his mother. Then, all of a sudden, Zelda flew through the air. I shimmered over to her side and caught her as she landed.  
"So, you have unlocked your powers, have you, Cody?" Angelous asked. Cody glared at him. Then, the world stood still. I couldn't move. Neither could Zelda or Angelous. We couldn't move a muscle. Cody's freezing powers were more powerful then mine to a point. I just hope he hadn't learned his most powerful power. Ganondorf came down from his balcony to Cody's side.  
"Very well done, Boy. And now, I believe I have some unfinished business with your father. Bind their powers and unfreeze them."  
"Yes, Ganondorf." Cody obeyed the command that was given to him. He used the magical powers that Zelda had given him to bind our powers, and he used the time powers I gave him to unfreeze us. Unfortunatly, none of us could even stand. Not even Angelous. Yes, Cody was that powerful. Before I could do anything, Ganondorf held me by my neck and started choking me.  
"You know, you're really starting to get on my last one, Buster!" I struggled to breathe. "After all the struggles that you've put me through, I'm going to enjoy killing you." I continued to struggle.  
"And ... then what? What are you going to do with my family?" Once I take the Triforces from both you and Zelda, I will have no use for either one of you. Your son however will make a very powerful servant." Upon hearing this, I automatically knew that Ganondorf had put a mind control spell on Cody to control his powers. Ganondorf always used to put mind spells on me. At one time, he put me under a spell so deep, that I spent quite a while being his slave.  
"You ... can't do this! ... I won't ... let you ... hurt him!"  
"What are you going to do about it? You can barley fight." His grip around my neck started to squeeze harder, making it harder for me to breathe.  
"Release him at once, Ganondorf! And maybe I will have mercy on your pathetic excuse for a life!" Angelous yelled.  
"Why, Lord Angelous. I realize you can kill me in the flash of a light, but as long as you have no power right now, I can kill your son, and weaken you to a point where you will demise from the world of the living!" Ganondorf let out his ... traditional villain laugh.  
"Please, Ganondorf! Please let them go!" Zelda pleaded.  
"And of course, Princess Zelda." Ganondorf walked up to her, still holding my neck. Zelda gasped out of fright. "You have a choice, my dear. Join your husband in death, or watch your son serve me for eternity." Zelda gasped again. "I'm going to kill both of you; there's no stopping that."  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" A voice said. Just then, a figure pushed me out of Ganondorf's grip. I took a long deep breath.  
"You ok?" I coughed a little.  
"Yeah. Thanks, Shawn." I smiled.  
"Hey, what are best friends for?"  
"Didn't any of you notice another Hylian in the premises?!" Ganondorf yelled to his army.  
"Well, he was very persuasive, Boss." One of them responded.  
"Enough with this!" Angelous yelled. He threw an energy ball at Ganondorf. However, Ganondorf still had control of Cody's mind and made Cody used his fire - starting ability to set the energy ball on fire. It was no surprise. Ganondorf knew that Cody was the key. The key could be used for either good or evil. But Cody is not evil. I know he's not. If somehow, I could get to him, and free him from the spell.  
"Attack!" Ganondorf yelled. Shawn, Angelous and I fought as many iron knuckles as we could. I changed into my god form. With two gods on our side, we took down the army. Ganondorf stood there, with his jaw hanging. Angelous was the one who spoke first.  
"You have lost the battle, Ganondorf. And the boy over to where he belongs." Ganondorf smiled.  
"Finders keepers." He threw an energy ball at me and Shawn, but I used my psychic barrier to reflect it. Angelous gathered up enough energy to take out Ganondorf in one shot. Angelous threw the magical energy that he had gathered at Ganondorf, but Ganondorf made Cody jump in the way of the energy. My heart stopped.  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zelda and I screamed. Zelda ran to Cody's side with me following behind her. Angelous ran after me. Zelda held Cody in her arms. "No! Please! Please wake up, Baby!" Zelda cried. Cody was unconscious, covered in shadowy energy.  
"I did not mean for this to happen! I would never do anything to hurt him!" Angelous said. Zelda didn't hear him. She was too busy crying.  
"I know, Angelous. I realize that you didn't mean too ..." I said. Shawn walked over to us. Zelda continued to cry. On the inside, I did as well. But even more so, I was angry at Ganondorf. Angrier then I had ever been before. My white eyes were filled with anger and hatred, covered by my gold hair. My face showed no sympathy for my son, only pain. Anger and hatred filled my mind as I looked at Ganondorf. "First you kidnap my son, then you put a spell on him, then you kill him. You deserve to die." I said without any emotion except hatred for the creature in front of me.  
"I will die only if you fight me." I stared at him, never removing my look of hatred.  
"Now, I'm going to finish what I started eighteen years ago!" I waved my left hand, and telekinetically threw Ganondorf across his own "front lawn." I used this one psychic defense mechanism I use that causes my opponent to have a sever headache, and also do some damage, which I called psy blast. I didn't care that I was still weak from all of the negative feelings. All I wanted to do was kill Ganondorf. All of a sudden, I felt a very light feeling. I knew this feeling. It was Cody's feeling! I ran over to his side.  
"Link, what's the matter?" Zelda asked.  
"... He's alive. I can feel him!" Angelous looked at his grandson, lying in his mother's arms.  
"Link, Zelda, stand back." Zelda and I looked at him. "If he is alive, as Link says he is, then maybe a good shock might bring him back." Angelous made a good point. Neither Zelda, nor I could argue with him. I held Zelda away from Cody as Angelous attempted to awaken our son. Angelous gathered a very small amount of electrical energy. Too powerful for Cody, but small for Angelous. Angelous allowed the millions of tiny electrons be absorbed into Cody's body. Zelda buried her face in my shoulder. Just then, Cody's eyes opened. I gasped. Zelda started crying with tears of joy.  
"Cody!" She exclaimed.  
"Mother? ... Dad? ... Grandpa Angelous? ... Uncle Shawn? ... What's going on? Wait, I remember. I was kidnapped." I kneeled down next to him.  
"That's right, Son. Do you remember how you got here?" Cody looked away from me.  
"Because I did what you told me not to, and went back to that temple."  
"That's right." I looked at him. Cody threw his arms around me and we hugged for a long time.  
"I'm sorry, Dad."  
"It's okay. I'm here now. Everything's gonna be alright."  
"I guess I'm in big trouble, huh?"  
"Well, the agreement was that if you disobeyed me again, you'd be grounded for a week and a half, right?" Cody nodded. "And, did you like being kidnapped?" Cody shook his head. I chuckled silently. "Then I guess you've had enough punishment for a while."  
"Really? Thanks, Dad!" We hugged again. Zelda literally pried me off of him so she could hug and kiss him. She hugged him so tightly, that I thought she'd break his bones.  
"Cody! Oh, my baby! I'm so happy you're alright!" Zelda cried as she hugged him.  
"Mother, I'm fine! Stop kissing me!" Ganondorf cleared his throat.  
"Hello! I'm still alive, here!" Angelous and I looked at each other. I quickly stopped time with my time powers and transformed into my god half. Angelous used his powers to summon his sisters. The first to appear was Din.  
"Angelous! How many times have I told you never to summon me to the Dark World! ... Especially when my hair is a mess!"  
"Don't worry, Din. I'm sure your hair can't be any worse then the hair on some of the monsters in this world ... Or for that matter, any better." Angelous smirked. Din glared at him. The next to appear was Nayru.  
"What's the matter? There must be something that is life threatening to mortals, or else we wouldn't all be here." Angelous had to hold her back. And of course, the last to appear was Farore.  
"Finally! I thought you forgot about me!" Farore elbowed Angelous in the stomach. All four of us surrounded Ganondorf, as Shawn, Zelda, and Cody watched. I unfroze time.  
"It's one thing to mess with me, Ganie. It's another to mess with my family." I said. Angelous and his sisters laughed.  
"I knew you were bad news ever since you tried to use my Triforce to make yourself buff." Din said. Ganondorf tried to move, but Angelous kicked him with mighty force. Being the God of Time, I can control time. Not only time, but the weather as well. I made it so that there was a powerful thunderstorm. Zelda clutched Cody.  
"It's not nice to piss off Father Time." I added with a smile.  
"This time, Ganondorf, when we seal you, you'll never be heard from again!" Nayru said. Angelous put a hand o her shoulder.  
"And that is a promise." Farore used her powers of nature to force the ground beneath Ganondorf to crumble and fall. He fell deep within the pit. All three of my aunts, my father, and I used our energy to seal the pit shut tight. To a point where it would never be open again.  
"Finally! I thought I'd never get rid of him!" I said. Cody tugged on my tunic.  
"Dad ... can we go home now?" I picked him up.  
"Of course." A few minutes later, we reached the castle. Zelda stretched her arms.  
"Good to be home." I came up behind her and hugged her.  
"Yes it is."  
"Mother, Dad. Can I ask you something?" Zelda and I both looked at him. "When I was in that place, I did some things that were really ... weird." Zelda giggled.  
"They were not weird, Cody. They were your powers."  
"Powers? What powers?" I walked away from Zelda and kneeled in front of Cody.  
"Something we should have told you sooner." I took Cody's right glove off to show him that he held half the Triforce of Wisdom, and half the Triforce of Courage. "With this, you are given powers that surpass even your mother and I. You can do everything we can do, and even some things we can't do."  
"Like what?"  
"Here. Let me show you." I took out a little needle and pricked Cody's finger.  
"Ow, Dad!"  
"No, it's okay. Just watch." Cody watched as the wound on his finger just disappeared.  
"Wow ..."  
"You have the power to heal yourself."  
"But ... I can't control it. What's gonna happen if I use them to hurt someone?"  
"Don't worry. I'll help you to learn your powers. And your grandfather will help as well.  
"You will? Thanks, Dad!" Cody said. I guess this experience was to teach me not to be so overprotective of my child. Both Angelous and Zelda tell me that I am. Even though I'm not comfortable with it, I'll try and give him more freedom. You never stop growing as a person, and you never stop learning. This experience taught me that I have to learn to not only trust my son, but to trust that he'll use his powers thoughtfully.  
  
The End. 


End file.
